Dark Stars
by XxMoonStarsSpacexX
Summary: My name is Susannah Simon. Call me Suze for short. I'm poor, along with the rest of my family. I don't know it yet but my life is slowly falling apart. My name is Suze Simon. Dead for short.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: don't own anything mediator related kk? _

_So this would be fic number 2- I sort of only have done 2 chapters on It Had Better Be, but I'm a tiny bit stuck on how to start off the chapter. Any suggestions? _

_Hope you like this one, it's a bit of an unusual style of writing for me, but I think it might be ok._

_Reviews are appreciated as always! ___

**Dark Stars**

**Prologue**

The paint was being shed of it's cheap wooden surface- a door that led to the small, crumbling house that held it's six family members. Although the door and house looked ready to collapse at any moment, it was still known to be handed down through several generations of the Ackerman family via the eldest male son. After Andy Ackerman passes away, the house will be given to Jake, as is tradition.

Jesse had always had a set of house keys so that he didn't have to knock. However he didn't like to intrude, especially when he hadn't been invited. His younger sister, Marta argued that if they had willingly given a set of house keys, surely they were basically inviting him to live with them? But he always hesitated whenever he was coming over, he purposefully fumbled with his keys loudly, and someone inside would always recognise this as a sign that Jesse was at the door, then they would come and save him from his own embarrassment by opening the door and welcoming him inside.

As had been expected, the door clicked twice before being pulled open by a relatively small red headed boy with a pale and freckled completion. His sensitive white skin that looked eerily unhealthy was unusual in California, however everyone knew that David preferred reading to surfing.

A tall man, not quite as tall as Jesse, with blonde hair, dark eyes and tanned skin, Jesse thought he might just be able to understand why his sisters enjoyed Jake's company.

"Dude," he said, "for someone as smart as you, you sure do take a hell of a lot o' time to find our keys." Smiling kindly, he found his way back into one of the two rooms downstairs in the Ackerman household.

As usual, Jesse did not have a chance to even begin to say what was on his mind. His attention turned back to David who was in the middle of telling him that Suze was in her room upstairs. Jesse smiled gratefully, even though he knew exactly where she was. Taking the steep stairs two at a time, and holding a large pile of books, folders and a pencil case, he was still able to knock on the door.

The door was flung open,

"Hey Jesse," she grinned, "come on in." She helped pile the books carefully onto the only stable surface in her room; her bed. Suze jumped onto her bed at one side of the books, Jesse placed himself carefully on the other, making sure there was good space between them.

Half and hour later and the two were in an intense discussion about the human foetus and birth of pre-mature babies. They always discussed something, and Jesse found it quite amazing how Suze was able to guess so many of the facts that she presented to him during their debates.

Jesse had been tutoring Suze since she was 16, after her father had died and her mother ceased to pay for her education, since she was unable to keep up with the bills. The boys had all finished school, except David, who was being taught by his friend's father.

Having been at the Ackerman's house for over 2 hours, Jesse decided to leave, picking up a newspaper from one of the houses that he passed to get to where his car was parked.

The front page had a main story about more celebrity scandals. He really did hate tabloids. Near the bottom of the page, there was a more interesting article. It's still probably a load of crap though, Jesse thought to himself. It read;

Monday 24th August 2002.

SLATER SCANDLE IN OUR GOVERNMENT

Yesterday, our reporter, Jim Moore, received information from a viable source that Mr. Slater has been throwing innocent people into jail for his own personal gain for several months now.

The source later described to us the disgusting torture methods that Mr. Slater was using, and that Mr. Slater has been heard saying, " gets the truth out of any old piece of crap"

Not only was our unnamed source a witness to Slater's barbaric methods that are used on people believed to be innocent; he was a victim of them too.

Americans all over the country have been demanding to know why Slater has not been sacked. As of yet, congressman Charles Burk has refused to answer, and has ignored all other inquiries concerning Slater.

However an expert in politics, Jane Stainforth, commented that, "It is not surprising that Slater can get away with crimes worse that the ones his victims could ever have committed. He is a wealthy, powerful, well respected man who is an obvious asset to the government.

Investigations have been held by…

_Article continues on pages 4-5. _

He had reached his car be the time he finished the article, and so Jesse set it down next to a flower pot that had been an attempt to make another shabby house look a little more inviting.

For the whole of the ten minuet drive, Jesse thought of the article, not quite wanting to believe what had been said. He had always enjoyed the company of Mr. Slater. They had been friends at school; however they drifted apart soon after graduation.

The blue and red lights flashing outside his parent's house disturbed his thoughts. He quickly parked his car, swiftly and perfectly as always, then he jumped out of his black convertible, locked the doors with the button on the key, then hurried up to the front porch, opened the front doors with haste to find that a police woman and man were sat comfortably on the expensive white leather settee, sipping tea and breathing in it's strong aroma.

They looked up at his entrance, both standing up and sternly looking at him.

"Hector De Silva?" the female asked. Jesse nodded. "You are under arrest." Then she pulled out handcuffs and told him to place his hand on his head, whilst the man told him he had the right to remain silent.

Mercedes and Marta could be heard talking speedily in Spanish, their words incoherent even to Jesse's trained ears.

_Again review, and tell me. How bad was that??_

_Also, future chapters will be longer; PROMISE! _

_Deemax._


	2. Locks

_So… long time no write, yeah? Ha ha… :S dodges rotting veggie okie doke! Well, although this is 2-3 months later than it should be, I still do have a few tricks up my sleeve:D so, I hope I haven't lost my readers and that you enjoy this second chapter even if you can't quite remember what happened in the last…_

_So review please?_

_Cheers ;)_

**Dark Stars-**

**Chapter 2 (finally)- Locks**

The moonlight twinkled in his eyes, covering them with silver specks and illuminating the dark irises. My skin looked pale and ghostly compared to his deep skin.

"Susannah," his low voice vibrated through my body, "you shouldn't have come at all, and they're only keeping me in overnight." He chuckled lightly. I felt a little sheepish, but it gave me a thrill to be breaking in.

"But, Jesse, this is so exciting! Just like before…" I admit, I was teasing him a bit.

"Susannah, if we hadn't been trespassing in the library in the first place I wouldn't be here. And if you get caught they'll keep you in too." His voice was soft, laced with doubting and worries.

"Oh, come on Jesse… you don't have a guard anywhere near this building! I checked!"

"Of course I don't, I was only trespassing, I didn't kill anyone- Dios forbid."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The night before yesterday…**_

"_Please, Susannah, just borrow mine, there is no need to be going through this…" Jesse's voice pleaded in one last attempt to make me change my mind._

"_I've already said Hector, if your so scared, then just go back, I'll get in myself- jeez, it's only a library." _

"_But Susannah, this is incredibly dangerous; if we get caught you could go to jail!" He frantically whispered._

_I knew that whatever I said, he wouldn't turn back. At least not without me safely in front of him, he was way too much of a gentleman to leave without me… it was kind of cute. _

_Our steps were muffled by the thick carpet of fiery leaves. Concrete stairs led to the large stone pillars that partially held up the roof of one of the most ancient buildings in Carmel- besides the Mission of course. _

_The doors were like the ones you read about in fairy tales- where they're enormous and arched, and they have beautiful, skilfully marked engravings. The kind you would expect to find on the doors of a castle. Except this was more of a library. A library that refused to allow riffraff like myself through its magnificent doors. _

_Jesse, on the other hand, was always welcome. More than welcome in fact. When his sleek car pulls up by the sidewalk, people run to open his door and tell him how graced they are that he's there._

_Ok, that's an over-exaggeration, but the point is he's one of the most respected and powerful men in the whole of California. The main reason being that the De Silva's had been in Carmel since the first time What's His Name set foot on the land and called it America. _

_Anyway, he's rich, and he offered a million times to buy it for me, or get it from the library for me. I mean, firstly, where would the fun be in that? And secondly, I don't like it when Jesse spends money on me… it makes me feel like I'm some charity case. Or his own personal beggar. _

_Whatever._

_Swiftly, I pulled out two of the hair slides on my head and began to pick the lock carefully. We had all night… why rush?_

_It took me just over a minuet and a half unlock the doors- and considering it was a big door, I was pretty proud of myself. I had only just learnt how to pick locks from Brad. He seemed a lot more mature lately. _

_When I tried to open it, it creaked. Loud. Jesse looked at me worriedly. Sometimes I really did doubt his manliness. But, hopefully, that worried look was for me- I wish. _

_We both slipped through the small gap I had managed to make. It was a lot easier for me than him. Then he grabbed my arm and tugged a little. Then, he tried to do something I always get angry at him for doing._

_The Puppy Eyes._

"_Please, Susannah. At least if you will not turn back now, then promise me that if we get caught… run. Ok?" His eyes were making me feel a little dizzy looking at him, and I almost told him that I'd turn back if it meant that much to him_

_Almost._

_Instead I said, "Listen, Jesse, we won't get caught! We- we'll… we…" My voice faded pathetically as he looked at me once more with those amazing brown eyes of his. _

"_Susannah, at least if it's me that's caught, I can get bailed out overnight. You… well, they wouldn't be as understanding…" Of course I knew he meant my family didn't have the money to bail me out. _

"_Ok, fine. I'll run. Are you sure you'd be out straight away?" Jesse nodded frantically then said,_

"_Now let's go get you that book," he smiled at me, his wide sensuous mouth showing almost all his teeth. _

_Man I loved that smile. _

_I felt amazingly happy as I ran between the library shelves that were forbidden to me. Smiling maniacally, I sieved through the various books: novels, science fiction, children's stories… then came the science. Alchemy, Forces, Space, Chemicals… and finally, biology. My favourite subject. Something I have loved ever since I was a child. Never in my life had I been able to lose myself in a novel, a fairy tale or beautiful music. But Biology- when I read about how our bodies work, or how plants live… I feel excitement. I feel like I'm inside the body, plant and micro-organism. I know exactly what it's like because my mind makes a perfect image of it. I don't need to see or feel the horrors of the outside world. My goal in life is simple; all I do is keep humans and plants alive. Or I sabotage them from inside. Sometimes I do wish I wasn't a human. I wish I could watch from the sidelines and see from an outsider's point of view. Sometimes I think about how clever micro-organisms are… I mean, they outwit us all the time. We haven't got a cure for cancer _or _the common cold. Because it mutates. It has more brains than us, and we're the ones with arms and legs. I have to stop obsessing now. _

_Anyway, back to the books. I found the one I needed for the next "exam" Jesse had planned for me, and I picked it out carefully, feeling the smooth and new cover that shined in the little moonlight that came through the large stain-glassed windows. _

_I turned to my handsome companion in triumph, to see his brow furrowed. A flashlight lit the large room. Then Jesse picked me up and ran. I'm not joking, he didn't even ask me. He just picked me up and sprinted. I know it wasn't what I should have been thinking at that particular moment, but his biceps were massive beneath me, and he was breathing next to my chest. He was holding me up that high. _

_After he had galloped out the backdoor of the library (he had kicked it open) he ran another block or two then set me down gently. He was breathing hard and he had so much adrenaline I could feel it pulsing through me too. I still had the book in my hand. Jesse leaned against a granite wall with his hands on his knees. Slowly, he slid down it, his shirt riding up a little, giving me a perfect view of-_

_Shut up._

_Looking at him one more time I crouched next to him and made him look at me. His dark skin was tinged red, his eyes were watering since there was so much wind being blown into his face._

_We looked at each other for half a minuet before we cracked up laughing. And I mean laughing with tears rolling down our faces. We sat for a while talking after we stopped laughing. We were now both leaning against the wall, sitting down on the abnormally clean ground. _

_---------------------------------------------_

"Yeah." I smiled slightly, then my mood picked up quickly, "So tomorrow evening, you coming over for another session?"

"Of course, Susannah, why wouldn't I? But please, go now. I'm afraid you'll get caught- and then you'll be in here too but they'll keep you for longer. Please?"

I sighed dramatically and he looked quite guilty instantly. "Fine," I said, "I'll leave. See you tomorrow, ok?" Then I took his fingers between the bars and squeezed them before jumping up and sprinting to the door down the hallway. I opened the door and carried on what seemed like a marathon.

Then I was stopped. By a man who was tall, and (although he was not anywhere near Jesse's league) very handsome. A man who stopped me with a slight chuckle and pulled me close to him and pushing some of my hair out of the way, then whispering quietly making the strands fly,

"Hey Suzie- where ya goin'? Not leaving me lonely tonight are you?"

Tears nearly spilled from my eyes by I forced them back in. I looked at the floor and felt my frustration overpower me. Finally, I lost control and salty droplets flowed easily down my cheeks, my words seemed to come out in a low and shaken hiss,

"_Slater_"

_--------------------_

_Any good? Yes? No? please tell me! In more than an "UPDTE PLS NW" review :) _

_I hope you enjoyed that. Unfortunately, chapters are going to be around this length from now on in this story unlike my others… sorry! _

_Anyway- REVIEW PLEASE:) _

_x_


	3. 3am Is When

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create any of the mediator characters. **_

_**I think one of the reasons why I'm not very good at updating is because I'm REALLY unorganised. Well obviously you all knew that. But your reviews motivate me, so… review please! The more I receive the happier I am. I've decided I'm going to try and write shorter chapters, but more often- I'll see how that goes :)**_

_**Anyway please enjoy this and I'm really sorry that it's been like, what, three months?**_

_**Shameful, I know. **_

**Dark Stars-**

**Chapter 3- 3am Is When**

"_Hey Suzie- where ya goin'? Not leaving me lonely tonight are you?"_

_Tears nearly spilled from my eyes by I forced them back in. I looked at the floor and felt my frustration overpower me. Finally, I lost control and salty droplets flowed easily down my cheeks, my words seemed to come out in a low and shaken hiss,_

"_Slater"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Come on, you can't hate me as much as you act like you do," his smile was lopsided as he stared at me with his pale eyes, so similar to his brother's.

I tried to push past his wide frame, but I was stopped… by his er, wide frame.

He sighed slightly, letting me know I had disappointed him. Well he can't talk. He was talking to me but I would never let his words poison me like they had before, so I blocked him out, I focused on the sound of my pumping heart, blood rushing to my organs, my muscles, and flesh.

He leaned down to my height and with one large finger connected to one scarily large hand, he pushed back a lock of my chestnut hair; his lips were close to my ear and I felt my heart slow down, coming to an almost halt.

"Suzie," he breathed into my ear, "_listen _to me." A hand I hadn't realised was resting on my shoulder squeezed hard enough to hurt me. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop myself making any noise.

Turning my head sharply towards his lowered face so that I was close enough to kiss him, I quietly hissed, "You son of a bitch, you're brother was twice the man you will ever be!" He closed his eyes, amusement wrinkling the corners of his eyes and a cold smile embracing his face. I took my chance and ran with all my strength and power. My footsteps hardly making any sound. Light as a butterfly.

I heard his laughter follow me tauntingly, threatening to catch up with me. But I knew he wasn't running. That wasn't his job; it was his guard's job.

I reached the point I had wanted to get to and looked up at the ceiling where I had left the air vent open. Jumping high, I grabbed the little caged door I had fallen out of and pulled myself back in. It was cramp and dark inside. I took out Sleepy's cell (which I had borrowed… without his consent of course) and flipped it open, allowing the light coming out of it to illuminate my path.

According to Sleepy's phone, it had taken me fifteen minutes to get out of the vent. I had paused whenever I heard someone patrolling below. Security wasn't tight, this was a jail for petty robberies and drunk drivers; no one dangerous was in those cells.

Once I had reached the roof, I didn't go home. I sat and watched the city. I spotted the cars that flashed red and blue warnings; I saw the shabby houses that people struggled to survive in. Further away, I could see the gated communities on the hills. Jesse lived there. Close by were the colleges, the schools where students didn't carry knives and call themselves gangs.

My house was amidst the shabby ones. Down in the Valley, the place where all the wealthy people avoid and talk about. Where all the murders take place and the bodies are hidden.

Sometimes I wished I could live up with the wealthy people, but they would have wanted to know where I lived before, how my life was. I wouldn't fit in, I'd still be an outcast. Here… down in the valley, people know who I am, I'm one of the 'good girls'. Even though I don't go to school anymore, people respect my family. Andy helps people out. Mom is always there when disasters happen, ready to give a helping hand, even Dopey and Sleepy play their part. Doc is was too young to have a part in things like that yet. But I'm certain that he will soon.

Startled by the vibrations from the cell, I jumped. I had set an alarm for 3am, so that I wouldn't be too late going home. And 3am is a safe time to be going home without getting mugged- most of the criminals take a nap around three; or so I like to think.

I found a drainpipe on the side of the two story building. It was rusting and a gunky substance that I didn't want to know the exact ingredients of covered my hands as I held on and wrapped my legs round the strong metal. The moment I landed on the ground I found the nearest bush and wiped my dirty hands all over it. I found my bike, precariously resting between a low wall and a large plant.

Riding my bike (ok the bike Dopey stole from the junk yard) was one of few pleasures I could indulge in. Especially at night, when most people are sleeping. It's peaceful and no one knows, so it's kind of like a secret. And this might seem strange, but the sound of car and house alarms, old women kicking burglars out of their houses and drunken homeless men mumbling to themselves comforts me.

Don't look at me like that, I said it was strange.

Some people prefer the sound of ocean waves, seagulls, twittering birds and the rain pattering gently on a window pane. I find all those noises… noisy. They aren't sounds to me. They're annoying. Hey, everyone has their own tastes and preferences!

Anyway, while I'm riding I think. I like thinking; it makes me feel better about myself since I can't go to school. I feel clever. But sometimes my mind wanders to places I would rather were kept locked up in a memory prison.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Paul, I really appreciate this. Thank you."_

"_No problem Suze… but I have to ask you something."_

"_Shoot."_

"_What am I going to do about him?" Paul looked concerned and I looked down at our feet._

"_I don't know. How did this happen? He used to be so… sweet. Even you weren't that bad. I mean you had your moments but…" Paul smiled at me, remembering what it was like so many years before. When he was- well, a bastard. But he has changed. Even Jesse who used to hate him has grown quite close to him. _

"_But seriously Suze, he's becoming dangerous. I'm kind of afraid of what he's going to do."_

"_I know Paul. So am I."_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I shook my head as I came to a slow stop, brushing my faded yellow converse trainers on the gravel road. I dismounted the bike and chained it to the railing of the front garden. There was no way I could climb to my room, so I just opened the front door with a key no one knew I owned.

All the lights were closed and I kept it that way. Each step of the stairs was taken one at a time, and I avoided the spots on the floorboards where I had previously learnt creaked. My hands skimmed across the cracking and chipped walls, guiding me up so that I wouldn't fall.

I tried to block out images of That Night. The darkness tricked my eyes, it showed them so many things. A door wasn't just a door anymore, it was…

Don't. Just forget, I told myself sternly.

It didn't take long to reach my cupboard sized room. I peeled my clothes off my tired body and wore the first sweatpants and t-shirt I could find. My bed which had been placed in my room by force used to be uncomfortable before, but I had managed to mould it into my body's shape in the past 11 years. So the springs no longer woke me up in the middle of the night, and I learnt that if I stuffed some of my clean underwear into the pillowcase it would be plumper, therefore I wouldn't have a sleepless night OR an aching neck.

Yeah, I've learnt a lot without school. Hah!

The last thought and memory that passed through my head was not one I wanted to dream about.

And not one I wanted to re-live either.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**So? Any good? Or have I lost my (haha) **__**touch**___

_**Please review, I know I probably don't deserve it what with my lack of organisational skill and whatnot but it would be REALLY appreciated :)**_

_**AND I will try my hardest to update as fast as I can! **_

_**Pretty please:)**_


End file.
